


Hold You Up, Keep Me Together

by ChampagneSly



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(KM De-Anon)</p>
<p>Shameless PWP involving sex against a wall. Short and sweet. And maybe a little sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Up, Keep Me Together

Makoto had always been appreciative of the many wonders of Haruka, from the tips of the toes to the corners of his frowning mouth, but in that moment, with Haruka’s legs wrapped around his waist and the slick, greedy clutch of Haruka’s fingers on his shoulders, Makoto didn’t think he’d ever been more appreciative of the wonderful, astonishing, strength of the thighs that flexed and shivered each time he moved his hips and fucked into Haruka just a little bit deeper. He would have been (always would be) more than happy to bear all of Haruka’s weight when he’d crowded Haruka against the wall and Haruka had dived into his embrace, all graceful arms and legs tangling around the length of Makoto’s body, but Haruka had always had (would always have) that secret strength and even though he had Haruka pinned and writhing between a thin apartment wall and the steady thrust of his cock, it was all Makoto could do to hold and let Haruka take what he wanted.

Hands pulled his hair, pulled him forward until Makoto was breathing into Haruka’s mouth, falling into a wet, desperate kiss. He kept his hands beneath the clench of Haruka’s ass, struggled to keep his knees from buckling when Haruka sucked on his tongue and pushed down on his cock, tight and too hot around him. The picture frame to his left rattled and shook, threatening to fall to the ground that Haruka’s feet didn’t touch because he was in Makoto’s arms and Makoto was inside Haruka. Teeth scraped his bottom lip, nails raked down his back as Makoto rocked into Haruka, held him up while Haruka fucked down, hips moving as sinuously as they did beneath the water. Makoto wondered if Haruka dreamed of water during sex, if he thought of waves and ripples with each clench of his thighs and drag of his fingers down Makoto’s back, like he was skimming the surface of Makoto’s skin.

He knew so much about Haruka, knew how he liked it a little rough like this, tangled up and rushed, racing towards a finish that was going to be messy and so sweet, head knocking against the wall and Makoto chasing down Haruka’s pleasure with filthy little rolls of his hips and short, angled thrusts that were meant to make Haruka come up for air. He knew how Haruka liked to be kissed when he was about to come, knew he liked it wet and deep, knew he liked to be kissed through the shocks and shivers. He knew how Haruka liked to be touch, felt the knuckles against his stomach as he pushed his cock in hard and fast, knew that Haruka was stroking himself in time to the thrusts that kept him against the wall, kept him sighing and moaning into Makoto’s mouth, breathing his appreciation of Makoto into his lungs. Makoto knew all of this, knew the taste of Haruka’s skin, knew the curve of his lips and the strength of his thighs, knew enough to know that he was going to have scratches down his back and a single mark on his throat, but he did not know what went through Haruka’s mind when they fucked liked this. He wanted to know what he dreamed of, whether or not he thought of nothing more than Makoto and the roughness of the wall against his skin, the push-pull of Makoto’s cock, the way Makoto kissed the corner of that frowning mouth and took joy in the curl of Haruka’s toes when he touched him so carefully inside. He wanted to know all of Haruka’s dirty dreams.

Haruka’s eyes closed, Makoto held him close, pushed him against the wall and buried himself inside the vicious, wonderful flex of Haruka’s body around his cock and knew that he would gladly spend all the time he had in this world chasing down every last thought, every last thing there was to know, every last thing there was to appreciate, and carried Haruka as he came.


End file.
